


First times

by Eat_Dog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_Dog/pseuds/Eat_Dog
Summary: Yaku just wants to study to make sure he passes his class but Lev's got something else on his mind
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 93





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this pretty late haha, so might not be very good. I really appreciate comments and kudos!! Lemme know what kind of ships you're interested in and how I can improve 🥺

Yaku sat silently in his bedroom, studying his books for class as he waited for his boyfriend to come over. They were supposed to be studying for finals, but Lev was running late like usual. Yaku wasn't too surprised nor disappointed, but he still missed him. They haven't been able to have personal time with each other in a while due to school and vollyball. And although studying at your house with your boyfriend isn't exactly fun or personal, it's still better than nothing. And either way, yaku was still grateful to be able to see his boyfriend, though he would never admit it. He really loved Lev, even though he can be awfully stupid sometimes. 

Just as Yaku started to focus back into school work and stop thinking about his boyfriend, Lev barged in, dramatic as usual. The tall male was sweating and panting like a dog, almost as if he just ran a marathon. "Hah.. I'm so sorry Yaku!! I totally forgot what time it was, so I rushed over here as soon as I could." He huffed out as he settled next to Yaku, placing a gentle kiss on the others mouth. "Typical." Was all yaku could mutter before he was right back into his studies. Lev opened up his books and looked at some of the pictures, but he had something else on his mind. Lev was clearly a virgin, and is in no way educated on actual sex, but he had been thinking a lot about it recently. He wasn't fully sure how to do it with a girl, but doing it with a guy seems even more impossible. Surely yaku has done it, right? Lev wasn't sure, but they've been dating for a while, so isn't now a good time to do it with each other?

"Earth to Lev? Hey!" Yaku snapped at Lev as the taller boy hadn't done any work yet. "Dude, are you going to work or what? You can't expect to pass your finals when you're just gonna doze off!" He lectured as Lev apologized. "I'm sorry yaku, I've just been thinking a lot." He trailed off. "Whatever. Please just focus." 

After a few more minutes, Lev realized his thoughts were t gonna go away until he said something about it. "Yaku, can we take a break..?" Lev asked, almost unsure of himself. "You haven't even done anything though." Yaku argued. He loved his boyfriend but he really needed to pass his grades. "Pleeaasee. Just for a little. Then we can go back." He pleaded to the smaller one. "Fine. But only for a little bit. Is something up?"

"We, sort of. I'm not sure how to say this.. so maybe I should just say it out right. Can we have sex?" That wasn't the question Lev meant to or wanted to say. He didn't mean to say that he wanted sex, he meant to ask about sex in general, since he still didn't know how to do it. And judging the face yaku is making, it might have been a mistake asking at all. Yaku sat there with his face burning bright red. He'd never expected something like that from Lev. "I- um. What?" Yaku stuttered out. "I'm sorry!" Lev said bending down and putting his hands together as if asking for forgiveness. "Shut up. It's just- do you really want to? Have you ever even had sex with anyone before?" Yaku said, face still burning. "Well.. no. But I thought you'd teach me!" Lev said positively. "Shut up!" Yaku pushed Lev. "Besides, don't we have to study anyways?"

"I can't! I'm too horny. Please? We can study afterwards." Lev pleaded, puppy dog eyes style. Yaku caved in, "okay. But since it's your first time it might be hard since I'm assuming you don't know much." 

"Thank you Yaku!!" Lev said gratefully. This isn't how he expected this conversation or night to go, but he wasn't complaining. "Where do you want to start..?" Yaku asked awkwardly. He's only had sex once before, but it was still a lot more experience than Lev. Lev wasn't sure what he wanted though. Like he wanted to put it in, and for yaku to suck his dick, but he didn't want to say those things out loud. Growing a bit impatient, yaku said, "okay, just take of your pants for me. I'll take the lead for now." Lev nodded and began to free himself from his pants, half hard in his boxers. Yaku could tell he was big just from that. 

Hesitantly, yaku began pulling down Levs underwear, his face getting even more red as he sees his length. Slowly, yaku started to bring his hand to the length and began pumping long slow strokes. Going at a pace, up and down. As Lev got harder, yaku started working his thumb in circles on the tip. After a few more strokes, he felt it was good enough to start using his mouth. He bent down between Lev and sucked the underside of the tip. He pulled off to flick his tongue over the head of his dick. He sucked and swirled his tongue, prioritizing the tip. He popped off and started sucking the sides, letting his tongue drag across Levs shaft, and dragged his face down twords the bottom off his cock, and dragging back twords the top, then putting the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, loving the grunts and soft moans coming from Lev. 

Lev sat his hand on Yaku's head, slowly starting to roll his hand into a fist, grabbing the smaller boys hair. As Yaku sucked, he let his other hand work on stroking the bottom half of Levs cock while he focused twords the tip. Lev was letting out low moans and gasps as Yaku worked himself on Levs hard dick. Spit coating his shaft, Yaku pulled off and wiped the saliva off his chin. He worked Levs dick some more with just his hand, giving long steady strokes, his spit acting as lube. The pleasure was almost unbearable, Lev had never felt something quite like this. He'd only ever touched himself, but it didn't compare to this feeling.

"Oh God...Yaku.." Lev trailed off, "It feels so good. Too good.. I'm going to cum." Lev warned. Lev was disappointed to feel Yaku's hand leave his hard cock, whining at the loss of impact. "Oh shut up. I don't want you to finish on me now." Yaku responded, looking away. Yaku stood up from his place on the floor, leaving Lev to sit there still hard. He reached into a drawer, and pulled out a condom and lube. "We should do this on the bed. I don't want to sit on a dirty floor." Yaku said, still not making eye contact with his boyfriend.

Lev eagerly stood up and let his boyfriend lead the way to the bed. As Yaku laid flat on the bed, Lev found himself up on the bed in front of yaku, sitting up. Now felt like a good time to discard his shirt since he wasn't wearing any pants anyways. Yaku sat up and gently kisses Lev on the lips. Kissing had become a big thing in their relationship, as they did it often. The first time they had ever kissed was during vollyball practice. Needless to say, yaku was pissed and they both got teased for it for weeks. 

"So sex between a guy and a girl isn't the same as it is between two men. You can't just shove things where you want to. You need to prep." Yaku explained. Although Lev wasn't sure what yaku meant by prep, he was still on board. "Here.." yaku trailed as he Bagan pulling off his pants, discarding his shirt too in the process. Both boys were now naked on the bed, both hard. Yaku lifted his legs to hang loosely around Levs thighs, saying, " look, if you want it to fit, you're gonna need to prep me. And by that I mean I need you to finger me." Yaku said more calmly than he actually was. On the inside he couldn't believe what was going on. Though he wasn't complaining.

"Ohh. So you want me to finger you so it doesn't hurt so much when I actually put it in." Lev said, looking like he just discovered something big. "That makes a lot of sense!" He said, a little too loud. "Ugh yes! Just shut up about it, you're making it awkward. Use lube too." Yaku said, looking away in embarrassment. Lev reached over twords the tube of lube, and opened it up. He gave a generous amount of coverage for his fingers, probably for the best though. Yaku would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He's always wanted to get intimate with Lev, though he'd never admit it. 

Yaku gasped as he felt Levs first finger go into his entrance. His fingers were long and slim, reaching more than his own fingers could. Lev was enjoying every moment of seeing his boyfriend shudder and squirm beneath him. He worked his finger in and out, twisting his finger around to get a feel of Yaku's insides. Yaku let out low moans, pushing his ass twords Lev, aching for more. Lev took the hint and he added another finger. It stung just a little, but Yaku was desperate for more feeling. Lev scissored and pumped Yaku's entrance. Yaku but his lip and turned away, eyes closed. He couldn't bear to look at Lev any longer. "Put it in." 

Lev stopped for a moment. "Are you sure? I haven't been at this for a that long." Lev asked, trying to make sure Yaku was comfortable. "I'm fine, but I can't take it any longer. I want you in." Yaku said confidently. He handed Lev the condom, and he knew what to do. He rolled the rubber over his cock, and guided the tip twords Yaku's entrance. Although he had lube to help, it was admittedly a lot harder to push the whole thing in than he'd thought. 

A strangled gasp came out of yaku as he cursed under his breath. The stretch was more than yaku anticipated. Lev could tell he was hurting yaku, so he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend reassuringly. The light kisses relaxed yaku enough for Lev to slowly start moving. His movements choppy as Yaku was still awfully tight. "Fuck..stop." yaku says, making Lev stop immediately and pulling out. Yaku drew his legs off leva waist and flipped himself over, ass exposed for Lev.

This new angle practically made Lev drool. Yaku didn't say anything after that, so Lev took that as an ok to put himself back inside his boyfriend. The position made it a little easier for Lev to sink his dick in. Yaku let out a gasp as he felt himself full again. Lev pulled back to this tip, but he sank back in almost immediately. The feeling was incredible, and he was desperate for more. 

Both boys were moaning, yaku let his out as more breathy, while Lev was much more loud. Lev was savouring every last moment as he thrust himself in and out of his boyfriend. Unconsciously Lev got faster with his thrusts, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. Yaku found himself gripping the sheets harshly as he felt himself being stretched everytime Lev got to the base of his cock. He was all the way in at this point and yaku could feel tears well up in his eyes. 

Lev had gotten to the point where he was now hitting Yaku's prostate, making him get louder unexpectedly. Lev realized he was doing something good, so he kept going, slamming hard on Yaku's pleasure point. Yaku felt himself stroking his dick without realizing it, pumping in the same fast pace that Lev was thrusting. "I'm so close." Yaku moaned out as he continued to touch himself.

"God Yaku, you feel so good," he responded with a smile, "I think I'm gonna cum." He warned as well. Yaku reached his orgasm first, still stroking himself in long drawn out pumps as he finished his climax. Lev almost came himself at just the sight, but he squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to pound in the same rough pattern as he was before. After a few more thrusts of his hips, he was soon filling up the condom he wore. 

The two boys gasped in heavy breaths as they stayed still. They were like this for a few more seconds until Yaku started feeling dirty, making Lev pull out. He took off the condom and threw it to the side, making Yaku make a face. He tied the condom himself before throwing the condom away as Lev got up to put his clothes back on.

Yaku did the same, pulling his shirt over his head after he got done putting his pants on. Lev was in front of him, and as soon as his shirt was on Lev pulled yaku into a soft genuine kiss. They were like that for a little bit before pulling off each other. Lev held him in a tight hug for a second, before saying, 

"I love you Yaku."


End file.
